The Guardians
by Froggie Lover
Summary: *PG-13 for some language in Part 2.* Two of the Rangers are chosen to protect a race of non-humans living in a second dimension of Earth. Will their friendship evolve into love as they work to defend the alien world?
1. Part I

(Author's Note: This story begins right after the episode _Return of the Green Ranger_. Meaning, the Rangers don't have their Ninjetti Powers yet; which explains why they can't figure out who the Guardians are as Zordon lists off the powers they posses. If I told you the pairing, I'd ruin the surprise. Though, it's pretty easy to figure out after Zordon reveals the powers. You'll see once you read it. This story is also a crossover with an unpublished original of mine called _Between Two Worlds._ So, that means, that the idea of the Second World and all characters therein are mine. The Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha V, Pheados (but the Pheadocian Powers are mine), Ninjetti, and Zeo are all belong to Saban and are used without permission.)

The Guardians  
by Kimberly Williams, a.k.a the Froggie Lover

The six youths sat at a table in Ernie's Juice Bar, the most popular hangout in all of Angel Grove, California.

"So, guys, has anyone actually finished that assignment Mrs. Appleby gave us?" Rocky DeSantos asked, taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"You mean the one that probably gave Zedd the idea to clone Tommy and send us back in time?" Aisha Campbell answered, giving everyone something to laugh about.

"Yeah, that one," Rocky replied, laughing.

"I haven't; I can't decide what time period I would've liked to lived in. The colonial times seemed pretty neat; bad fashion sense though," Kimberly Hart said, answering Rocky's question.

Tommy Oliver, Kim's boyfriend, gave a laugh. "At least it's a start."

Kim rolled her eyes and lightly hit him in the shoulder. "So, Aisha, have you come up with anything? Last time I checked we were the two without any earthly idea for the report."

"I was thinking maybe the Old West. You know, all the action and all the little one street townships. The heroics were great too," Aisha replied, turning to her best friend.

"True. I think I'll do mine on the colonial times. If all the people were like Marissa, then it must have been great to live there," Kim decided, stealing a glance at Adam Park.

Adam sighed at the mention of Marissa. When the Wizard of Deception had sent the five teens back in time, a young woman, named Marissa, had helped them hide from the redcoats who had been chasing them. For Adam, it was love at first sight. He had asked her to come back to the nineties with him, but she had said that her place was in colonial Angel Grove. Since then, Adam was a bit disgruntled about the whole situation, but he tried to move on.

"Yeah, great," Adam mumbled.

Kim frowned. She hated to see her good friend in such a depression. "Oh come on, Adam. At least the girl you fell for didn't turn out to be one of the bad guys."

"Not like that hasn't already happened," Adam retorted, keeping his gaze focused on the table in front of him.

Kim winced. _I'm not helping much, am I?_ "I'm sorry Adam. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"It's okay. Not your fault I've gotten my heart broken in situations caused my being a Ranger."

Adam got up to leave, but stopped as the familiar six-tone beep sounded.

Beep-beep-beep-be-beep-beep 

All six of the teens exchanged an exasperated glance. It seemed that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa never left them alone.

"We read you, Zordon," Tommy said, putting the communicator to his mouth. "What's going on?"

"RANGERS, PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEADIATELY."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Zordon, what's going on?" he asked again.

"I WILL INFORM YOU OF THE SITUATION AS SOON AS YOUR REACH THE COMMAND CENTER."

The White Ranger exchanged an uneasy glance with his teammates. "Okay. We'll be right there Zordon."

The six found an empty area of the Youth Center and teleported to the Command Center.

Six colored beams of light appeared in the Command Center. Zordon turned to the teenagers that he had transformed into the legendary Power Rangers. They all looked at him with worried expressions as Alpha V, Zordon's ever-trusted android assistant, came to stand in front of them.

"What is it Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"IN ANOTHER DEMENSION OF EARTH, THE SECOND WORLD, A WAR HAS BEGUN, AND ITS PEOPLE MUST CALL UPON THEIR PROTECTORS TO HELP THEM IN THIS TIME OF TRIBULATION."

"And that would be us," Tommy finished.

"ONLY TWO OF YOU," Zordon corrected. "FOR CENTURIES, THE NATIVES OF THE SECOND WORLD HAVE AWAITED THE DAY WHEN THEY WOULD HAVE TO CALL UPON THE GUARDIANS TO SAVE THEIR NATION FROM THE CLUTCHES OF A BARBARIC HUMAN RACE CALLED THE CONQUERORS."

"So, wait, we're going against people of our own species?" Aisha asked, confused and worried.

"The Conquerors are unlike your fellow man, Rangers. They take great joy in destroying the people and homeland of the Natives. The war between the two beings has been at rest for many centuries, and now it has come alive again with the up rise of a new leader in the Conquerors," Alpha informed.

"But why us?" Adam asked. "We just protect our dimension of Earth. Wouldn't they rather have warriors from their own tribes? I mean, if the Conquerors are human, and the enemy, how does that put us ahead?"

"THE LEGEND OF THE TWO GUARDIANS OF THE NATIVES HAS BEEN IN THEIR HISTORY FOR CENTURIES. IT IS SAID THEY CAN TAP INTO MANY A POWER, MANY OF WHICH HAVE BEEN WIELDED BY RANGERS OF THE PAST. THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN," Zordon answered, looking directly at Adam.

"So who are the two Guardians anyhow?" Tommy asked. _One of them has to be me. Why wouldn't it be the leader of the Power Rangers? _He thought, smirking to himself.

"SHALL WE TELL THEM, ALPHA?" Zordon asked his android assistant.

"I suppose we cannot hide it if we intend to help the Natives," Alpha responded.

Zordon chuckled a bit. "YOU ARE RIGHT. THE TWO GUARDIANS OF THE NATIVES POSSES THE POWERS OF THE CRANE AND THE FROG; OF WIND AND OF EARTH; AND OF THE GREEN ZEO CRYSTAL AND THE PINK ZEO CRYSTAL."

Everyone turned to Kim at the mention of her Ranger color. _All right, that answers half of the question. _Aisha thought. Zordon and Alpha V exchanged a glance; the Rangers had figured out half of it, but they would certainly never guess who the second Guardian was.

"YOU ARE CORRECT IN GUESSING THAT KIMBERLY IS ONE OF THE GUARDIANS, RANGERS. SHE IS THE WIELDER OF THE CRANE NINJETTI POWERS, THE PHEADOCIAN POWERS OF WIND, AND THE PINK ZEO POWERS."

Kim smiled and exchanged a glance with Tommy. He didn't smile back, for somehow he knew that the other Guardian wasn't him. His colors weren't green, or at least not now, nor did he think that he would posses the powers of the Frog.

"Who's the other Guardian, Zordon?" Aisha asked, the suspense killing her. Rocky took her hand and gently squeezed it, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay," he whispered. "He'll tell us in a minute. It won't kill you to wait a minute."

Aisha sent Rocky a deathly glare, which he only laughed at. At the sight of his smile, Aisha had to smile as well.

"THE SECOND GUARDIAN IS…" Zordon took in the faces of the Rangers as they awaited his answer. "ADAM."

Tommy's eyes widened at the response. Aisha and Rocky turned to each other, than to Adam, a look of shock and admiration filling their expressions. Billy smiled; he was impressed and glad that Adam had been one of the ones chosen to be a Guardian. Kim also smiled. She could think of no one else to be a Guardian of the Natives with her.

"ADAM, YOU SHALL WIELD THE FROG NINJETTI POWERS, THE PHEADOCIAN POWERS OF EARTH, AND THE GREEN ZEO POWERS. TOGETHER, YOU AND KIMBERLY SHALL PROTECT THE NATIVES FROM THE EVIL FORCES OF THE CONQUERORS."

Adam nodded, acknowledging the great responsibility set upon his shoulders.

"Are there alternatives?" Tommy asked suddenly.

The other Rangers looked at him with surprise. His voice sounded a bit spiteful, as if he thought Adam and Kimberly were wrong for the positions of the Guardians.

"I CAN SEE WHERE YOU ARE TRYING TO GO WITH THAT, TOMMY, AND NO. THE ONLY ONES DESTINED TO HOLD THOSE POWERS AND THOSE POSITIONS ARE KIMBERLY HART AND ADAM PARK. YOU MAY FIND IT DISAPPOINTING THAT THE LEADER OF THE POWER RANGERS IS NOT ONE OF THE GUARDIANS, BUT THIS WAS DECIDED MANY EONS AGO. THE WISE MEN OF THE TIME WROTE THE ANCIENT TALE OF THE GUARDIANS AND OF THE CONQUERORS REOPENING THE WAR THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AT REST FOR CENTURIES. THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF US CAN DO TO STOP WHAT IS HAPPENING, NOR CAN WE CHANGE IT. THE GUARDIANS MUST NOW STEP UP AND ACCEPT THEIR DESTINIES."

Tommy's face fell as Adam and Kim stepped forward. They both held smiles as they faced their mentor.

"YOU HAVE A CHOICE, MY RANGERS, TO ACCEPT YOUR POSITIONS AS THE GUARDIANS OF THE NATIVES. IF YOU CHOOSE TO DO SO, YOU SHALL BE TELEPORTED TO THE SECOND WORLD AND THERE YOU SHALL STAY UNTIL YOUR MISSION IS COMPLETED. IF YOU CHOOSE TO NOT FUFILL YOUR DUTY, YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE ON EARTH, AND THE NATIVES MUST LOOK FOR HELP FOR ELSEWHERE. NOW, DO YOU STEP UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF BEING THE GUARDIANS?" Zordon said, full well knowing the answer Adam and Kim would give.

"Yes, Zordon. I accept my destiny as one of the Guardians of the Natives of the Second World," Kim answered confidently.

All eyes were on Adam now. He knew what his answer was going to be, but his friends weren't as sure.

"I also accept my destiny as one of the Guardians of the Natives of the Second World," Adam agreed, giving an assuring smile to Zordon.

~*~*~*~*~

Dolter paced restlessly around his small hut. He had given his call to Zordon an hour ago, but still the Guardians had not come. He looked up suddenly as someone entered. It was Taiga, the War Chief of the Independent Army. She looked upon her old friend with worry as she noticed the tracks he was making in the dry dirt floor. Taiga walked around the center fire of the hut and to Dolter's side.

"My friend, everything will be alright. I am sure the Guardians will come soon. Remember, they live in a different dimension of Earth than we do. Teleportation may take longer than we thought," she said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dolter observed her dirty blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and creamy complexion as she looked into his eyes with a look of sincerity. "Taiga, I am worried. What if they denied? I could not imagine how we could survive without the help of the Guardians. There have been many centuries of peace; the warriors are not as strong as they should be."

Taiga brushed back a bit of his dark hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "Listen to me, Dolter. The ancient wise men, your predecessors as a shaman, would not choose those humans if they had any doubt that they would be up to the task of being our Protectors. You and I both know that. Now, you must calm down."

Dolter sighed. "I suppose you are right." He sat down on a bearskin mat that Taiga had given him only a summer ago. "How are you and Quanotora doing? I hear the Chief will allow you to marry."

"Only if he can calm Conoy. Right now he is enraged that I have broken the betrothal."

The male of the two laughed. Conoy was the Chief's youngest son, and the brattiest of the four children. He was nothing like his fraternal twin, Nakaya, one of the head generals in the Independent Army. But, Conoy, in Native language, meant snake-like and foul.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find a conquest in another village, so you have no reason to worry."

"Yes, that would be the Conoy we all know… And hate."

The two old friends gave a laugh.

~*~*~*~*~

"KIMBERLY, GRACEFUL AND WISE, YOU ARE THE CRANE," Zordon stated, introducing Kim's first power to her.

On one of the side consoles in the Command Center, a golden coin appeared. Alpha V picked it up and handed it to Kim.

"YOU SHALL NOT USE A MORPHER TO WIELD THESE POWERS, FOR YOU DO NOT NEED ONE. THE SAME FOR YOU ADAM."

The latter nodded. Kim gasped as the coin began to glow with a pink aura as she held it in her hand. It soon consumed her and when it disappeared, she was clad in the Crane Ninjetti uniform. She pulled down the mask and exchanged an excited glance with Adam. Zordon smiled and turned to the Black Ranger.

"ADAM, QUIET AND QUICK, YOU ARE THE FROG."

Another coin appeared on the same side console, which Alpha retrieved and gave to Adam. The coin soon began to glow with a black aura and then consumed him in it. When it vanished, Adam was clad in the Frog Ninjetti uniform. Zordon once again smiled and turned to Alpha.

"ALPHA, CONTACT THE MASTER WARRIOR OF THE PLANET PHEADOS, DULCEA, AND TELL HER WE HAVE FOUND THE GUARDIANS. HER ASSISTANCE IN THIS MATTER IS NEEDED."

"Right away, Zordon," the android responded.

Dulcea turned to the central fire on the plateau as an image appeared above it. The image depicted Zordon of Eltar; Dulcea assumed that he was calling from his Command Center on Earth. She moved closer to the blazing inferno.

"Zordon, what is it? I have not heard from you in a over a year, but that is not long in an immortal's life," she greeted.

"THAT IS TRUE DULCEA. WELL, I HAVE AMAZING NEWS THAT REQUIRES YOU COMING TO EARTH."

"Yes, old friend."

The priestess morphed into her owl form and magically teleported to the Command Center. Dulcea gasped as she saw Adam and Kimberly in their Ninjetti uniforms.

"The Guardians!" she exclaimed, looking to Zordon.

"YOU ARE CORRECT, DULCEA. I INTRODUCE TO YOU, ADAM PARK AND KIMBERLY HART. THAT IS WHY I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE."

"For the Pheadocian Powers. I warn you Zordon, I have no Zords for them," Dulcea replied solemnly.

"THEY WILL NOT NEED ZORDS IN THE SECOND REALM, BUT THEY WILL NEED POWERS."

"Yes, that makes most sense. But I cannot stay for long. Being away from Pheados for too long will make me weak."

"I UNDERSTAND."

Dulcea turned to Adam and Kim, a look of pride in her eyes. Two gold coins appeared in her hands; one depicted a cyclone on a barren prairie, the other portrayed a dense jungle.

"Adam, you are the Priest of Earth. You control all the land around you. Your weapon is the Earth Hatchet. You have the power to create, and even lessen, earthquakes. You must remember to use your powers wisely, for this power can be used for good, and evil."

"Yes, Dulcea," Adam replied, bowing respectfully at his new mentor.

Dulcea placed the Earth coin in his hand, which immediately melted. Adam raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Dulcea nodded, confirming that the Power had accepted him. Dulcea then turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, you are the Priestess of Wind. Every moving air particle shall bend to your will when you use your powers. Using your Wind Katana, you can create a powerful tornado, and with the aid of the Powers of Water, a hurricane." Dulcea quickly glanced to Aisha, sensing the prospective Power within the teen. "Your powers can also be highly destructive, so you must use them wisely."

Kim nodded and the priestess placed the Wind coin in her awaiting hand. Her coin did the same as Adam's, and she knew that the Power had accepted her.

"Thank you, Dulcea," the two Guardians said simultaneously.

Dulcea smiled. "You are very welcome, Guardians. But I am afraid I cannot stay. I must return to Pheados before I weaken from being away from the Ninjetti Temple."

The Guardians nodded. Dulcea stepped back and magically teleported back to Pheados. Kim and Adam looked back to Zordon.

"What about the third power, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"IT SHALL SOON COME TO YOU, BUT FIRST, YOU MUST RETRIEVE THE CRYSTALS, WHICH HAVE BEEN DISTRIBUTED THROUGHOUT TIME AND SPACE."

The two exchanged a glance as Alpha prepared the teleportation relay.

~*~*~*~*~

The Chief yawned as Taiga and Dolter entered his chambers.

"What do you want, Taiga? More soldiers for the army that does not even protect us against attacks from the Conquerors?" he asked, ignoring the already-fuming shaman.

"That is because we have not been attacked by the Conquerors. The Independent Army is meant to protect when needed, unlike an army of a village. Now, we need to know if you have any new human prisoners," Taiga replied.

"I have none. Why?" the Chief answered, curious.

Suddenly, the Chief's eldest son, Kaya-Brave, entered the room. "Father, we have discovered a party of humans hiding out by the Great Willow. Should we attack?"

"No. Wait for the Guardians to come, then we shall attack," the Chief replied.

Kaya-Brave nodded and walked out, mumbling something about the Guardians. Taiga and Dolter exchanged a glance, then also left, leaving the Chief a bit baffled.

~*~*~*~*~

Kim stepped through the portal, the Pink Zeo Crystal clutched tightly in her hand. She entered the Command Center to see Adam and Zordon awaiting her.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked.

"I got caught in a conversation. You got your crystal?" Kim replied.

"Yeah." Adam turned to Zordon. "What do we do with these crystals anyway, Zordon?"

"YOU SHALL USE THE CRYSTALS TO CALL UPON THE ANCIENT POWERS OF ZEO. NOW YOU MUST COMBINE YOUR CRYSTALS TO DRAW THE POWER FROM WITHIN."

Kim and Adam nodded. They turned to each other and touched the two crystals together. A white light glowed as the two items united and a second later, they had merged into one crystal. It was shaped like a diamond, and as big as a human head. Suddenly, a green beam of light surged toward Adam as a pink beam of light went toward Kim. The lights surrounded them and transformed them into the Pink and Green Zeo Rangers.

"Whoa! That's what I call a power rush!" Adam exclaimed.

"I know the feeling. This is incredible!" Kim agreed.

Zordon smiled as two of his Rangers donned new armor. "THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE USING MORE OF A RAW POWER. YOU ARE NOT MEDITATING IT THROUGH A MORPHER OR EVEN A COIN. THE POWER IS DIRECTLY INSIDE OF YOU."

"That would explain something," Adam said lightheartedly.

"Yep," Kim replied.

The two removed their helmets and looked to Zordon again. "So, what now?" Kim asked.

"NOW, YOU MUST VENTURE TO THE SECOND WORLD AND FUFILL YOUR DUTIES."

(Author's Note: Sort of left you on a cliffhanger there!! Anyway, the next part shall finish it up, so give me a lil time to do it. Don't expect it in two days, otherwise. It takes a little time to write all that action!! Well, until next time, remember: Long lives the Frog!!! Hehe.)


	2. Part II

(Author's Note: All right!! Part 2 is here! Okay, I lied when I said that this was only going to be two parts. There are going to be more cause I realized just how much was going to be in this story, so it's going to take longer for me to finish it…. Ah well!! Just as long as ya'll enjoy it, I'm happy!!! Well, on to Part 2 of the story!!)

The Guardians: Part II  
By Kimberly Williams, a.k.a the Froggie Lover

Quanotora nudged Purowar upon seeing two humans suddenly materialize by the Great Willow.

"Purowar, look. Humans," he said, indicating to the alien people.

"Huh? Humans? Let's attack!" Purowar answered, taking up his bow from the tree branch next to him.

Quanotora shook his head. "No. Kaya-Brave said to wait for the Guardians, and then we attack. But we should attack now; the Guardians will never come. I don't see why anyone believes Dolter. He is a fool."

"Dolter is a shaman, Quanotora. Many think he is a fool, but truthfully, is smarter than we think," Purowar disagreed.

Quanotora glared at him. _He may be smarter, but I am the one who shall marry Taiga._

"I say we call upon reinforcements. Purowar, go back to the village and get Creakaya's branch of the army. Ask for Sequoyale's as well. We may need much help with these humans," Quanotora commanded.

"But there are only two," Purowar responded.

"There may be, but they came from nowhere, they may have powers which require more than two opponents."

Purowar nodded to the general. "Yes, Quanotora."

Purowar ran into the village, out of breath. He immediately saw his two of his best friends, Creakaya and Sequoyale.

"Purowar!" they exclaimed upon seeing him.

"What is it?" Creakaya asked.

"Humans have been found by the Great Willow. They are not the ones we saw before; they moved location. These ones just came from nowhere!" Purowar answered.

"Will we need an army dispatch?" Sequoyale responded.

"Quanotora said bring both of your branches."

"Alright. Gather the warriors! I have a feeling that these humans shall give us trouble."

Within a few minutes, all of the soldiers of the two general's branches were assembled outside of the village walls. Then they moved out to the hideout location of Quanotora, but were not seen by two humans at the Great Willow.

"Are they armed?" Quanotora asked.

"Yes. We made sure of it," Creakaya answered.

"Good. Prepare to attack!" Quanotora commanded.

The two humans turned, hearing the general's order. Through the branches of the trees, they saw the tips of the arrows pointed at them.

"I thought we were supposed to be protecting them, not being the object of a hundred or more arrows," Adam whispered to Kim.

She nodded. "Well, I guess we didn't make too good of an impression."

"Causing me to know how my life's going to end."

Kim looked to him, the fear written in her eyes. Adam gave her an assuring smile, but inside, he was as afraid as she was.

"Humans!" a voice cried out to them. "Surrender or prepare to die!"

"No!" Adam responded defiantly.

Quanotora raised a hand to give the signal to begin firing, but was interrupted by the second human.

"Are you the Natives of the Second World?" Kim asked.

"What does it matter?" Creakaya answered.

"We have come in search of you. We are the Guardians," Adam replied.

The four generals exchanged a glance, and then jumped from the trees to the ground. They walked in front of Kim and Adam, skeptical.

"If you are the Guardians, then you would be in the village, rather than out here by the Great Willow," Sequoyale informed.

"Alpha didn't know the exact coordinates of the village, so he couldn't teleport us there. Could you show us the way?" Kim answered.

Sequoyale, Creakaya, and Purowar turned to Quanotora, who was above them in army command.

"Brad, what do we do? They could be lying," Purowar whispered.

"Wait a minute, Tom. Look at the suits they're wearing. It looks sort of like those uniforms that one team of superheroes wears…" Quanotora replied.

"The Power Rangers? From that one town in California… Um, Angel Grove?" Creakaya suggested.

"That's the one! Doesn't the legend say that the Guardians hold some sort of powers?" Sequoyale asked.

"It does," Quanotora answered. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and looked up, as if looking to the heavens for guidance. "I guess we'll have to trust them."

The other three nodded. Quanotora turned back to Adam and Kim. "Alright. Follow us."

~*~*~*~*~

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon! What are we to do? Zedd and Rita have attacked Angel Grove again! The Rangers will certainly need to Megazord if the monster grows!" Alpha V cried.

"I AM AWARE OF THE SITUATION, ALPHA. AND I HAVE PREPARED FOR THIS MOMENT. I ALREADY HAVE CHOSEN TWO NEW RANGERS TO TAKE THE PLACE OF ADAM AND KIMBERLY WHILE THEY ARE IN THE SECOND WORLD. THEIR TELEPORTATION COORDINATES ARE IN THE COMMAND CENTER'S DATABANK. PLEASE TELEPORT THEM IN."

"Yes, Zordon," Alpha answered.

He typed in the coordinates at the teleportation relay that had appeared on a small screen on one of the consoles. Seconds later, two female teens appeared in the Command Center. They looked around in confusion, and turned to Zordon.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed in unison.

"DO NOT BE ALARMED. I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR, AND MENTOR TO THE LEGENDARY POWER RANGERS. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE NEW BLACK AND PINK RANGERS."

"Power Rangers? Whoa. You brought me all the way to America to make me a Power Ranger? I never knew they even existed. I thought it was just a tourist attraction," one of the females answered.

"YES, TANYA, THE POWER RANGERS ARE VERY REAL."

Tanya Sloan looked to the person she had teleported in with. "So, both of us are going to be Power Rangers? Why?"

"TWO OF OUR RANGERS, KIMBERLY HART AND ADAM PARK, WERE CHOSEN TO PROTECT AN ALIEN RACE CALLED THE NATIVES IN THE SECOND WORLD FROM A BARBARIC HUMAN RACE KNOWN AS THE CONQUERORS. TO FORM THE MEGAZORD, TWO NEW RANGERS MUST BE CHOSEN. AND I FIND BOTH OF YOU GREATLY WORTHY OF THOSE POSITIONS."

"Me, a Power Ranger? That's crazy!" the other female replied.

"AS CRAZY AS THAT SEEMS, IT IS TRUE. YOU ARE THE NEW PINK RANGER, KATHERINE HILLARD, AND TANYA IS THE NEW BLACK RANGER."

The two exchanged a glance. "Well, if that's the path you're choosing us for, then I'm in," Katherine said firmly.

"Yeah. Me too," Tanya agreed.

"EXCELLENT. ALPHA, COMMUNICATE WITH ADAM AND KIMBERLY, THEY STILL HAVE THE COINS, AND WE MUST RETRIEVE THEM."

"Yes, Zordon," the android responded, carrying out the command.

Suddenly, an image appeared on the Viewing Globe. It was of Adam and Kim in their Zeo uniforms.

^What is it Zordon?^ Adam asked.

"ADAM, YOU AND KIMBERLY MUST RETURN YOUR POWER COINS TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY. ZEDD AND RITA HAVE ATTACKED ANGEL GROVE AND THE ASSISTANCE OF THE MEGAZORD IS NEEDED."

^Why don't we just return to Angel Grove? I'm sure the Natives can wait for us to destroy whatever monster it is that Zedd and Rita have sent down,^ Kim interjected.

"THAT NATIVES CANNOT WAIT, I AM AFRAID. I HAVE CHOSEN TWO NEW RANGERS TO TAKE YOUR PLACE. ADAM, KIMBERLY, I INTRODUCE TO YOU, TANYA SLOAN AND KATHERINE HILLARD."

The two girls stepped into the view of Adam and Kim. ^It's nice to meet you,^ Adam said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Tanya and Katherine nodded. "Thank you," they answered.

^Okay, we'll send back the morphers and the coins. Good luck guys,^ Kim said.

"THANK YOU, KIMBERLY. REMEMBER, YOU SHALL ALWAYS HAVE A PLACE ON THE TEAM SO LONG AS I AM LIVING."

Kim smiled and nodded. Adam did his best to smile, and he nodded as well. A few seconds later, the Pink and Black morphers appeared in the center of the floor in the Command Center. Tanya picked up the Mastodon and Katherine picked up the Pterodactyl. They both held them at arm's length.

"Mastodon!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Pterodactyl!" Katherine cried.

Seconds later, the two were outfitted in the Black and Pink Power Ranger uniforms. Tanya smiled from underneath her helmet. Adam nearly choked on his breath when he saw Tanya call upon the Powers of the Mastodon and morph into the Black Ranger. It nearly killed him when he saw the Black Ranger uniform; for now it was similar to the Pink Ranger uniform, only black. He blinked a few times, as if trying to decipher if the situation was a dream or not. Kim seemed unaffected with the fact that someone else was wearing the Pink Ranger armor. Katherine and Tanya removed their helmets and smiled gratefully at Adam and Kim.

"Thanks," Tanya said.

^You're welcome,^ Kim and Adam said together.

Katherine only nodded, at loss for any sort of speech. Zordon smiled at the Guardians, which looked at him through the Viewing Globe.

"GOOD LUCK, MY RANGERS. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

^Trust me, Zordon. It will,^ Kim answered before the picture faded into darkness.

Tanya and Katherine turned back to Zordon. "So, what do we do now?" Tanya asked.

"NOW YOU MUST JOIN THE OTHER RANGERS IN BATTLE. YOU MUST REMEMBER THREE IMPORTANT RULES FIRST."

"What are those?" Katherine inquired.

"FIRST, YOU MUST NEVER ESCALATE THE BATTLE. SECOND, YOU MUST NEVER USE YOUR POWERS FOR PERSONAL GAIN. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, NEVER REVEAL YOUR IDENTITES UNLESS IT IS UNAVOIDBALE OR IT IS OF NECESSITY."

"Right."

Tommy turned away from the current monster after seeing two streaks of light land in an area not too far away from where the Rangers were fighting. After the colored lights had dissipated, the Black and Pink Rangers stood there, observing the battle.

"Adam! Kim!" Tommy called, making a run for the two.

But Tommy stopped short, seeing that the Pink Ranger was taller than the Black, and that the Black Ranger was wearing a uniform similar to the Pink's.

"Adam? Kim?" Tommy asked, taking a precautious step forward.

The Pink and Black Rangers exchanged a glance. "Um, sorry. They couldn't come back from the Second World, so Zordon picked us two take their place," Pink replied. Her voice had a thick Australian accent.

"You're not Kim and Adam?" Tommy inquired disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm Tanya, and this is Katherine," Black answered.

"Oh my God," Tommy muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt his knees weaken, almost to the point where he couldn't stand. "She's gone. And Zordon had to choose someone else to be the Pink Ranger." Tommy stared down at his hands, as if they would somehow give him the answer. "And Adam… One of my best friends… He's gone, too. Someone else is the Black Ranger now."

The three remaining Rangers on the battlefield looked over, and rushed to the scene upon seeing their leader fall to his knees.

"Tommy!" Aisha cried. She knelt beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"They're gone…" he whispered, continuing to stare at the ground.

Aisha looked up and felt her heart stop as the Pink and Black Rangers stood before them. Instinctively, Aisha knew that neither of them were her lifelong friend or the friend she had just begun to have. She turned to Rocky, who only stared at the Rangers with shock. Billy tried to remain calm, but this was affecting him more than he could control. It wasn't that he hadn't seen his friends leave the team before, but the Power Transfer was different this time. This time, Adam and Kim hadn't gone to a peace conference to help the world in a different way. They had gone to another dimension of Earth, and were forced to give up their powers because the Megazord was needed in their part of the planet. _I can't believe their actually not the Mastodon and Pterodactyl anymore. It didn't really faze me until now…_Billy thought.

Suddenly, Tommy rose to his feet and looked back to the new Rangers before them. "Come on, guys. We've got a battle to fight," he said, taking on the role of leader again.

The other five nodded, three of them a little disoriented.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam kicked a nearby rock into the bottom of the totem poles around the central fire. _Replaced!! Great. Just because I'm a Guardian now I'm not entitled to be the Black Ranger anymore… Damn it!!_

Kim put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort her friend. "Adam, it's okay. You're still the Mastodon. The Power is still inside you."

"No it's not! Didn't you see Tanya morph?? She became the Black Ranger!! The least Zordon could've done is picked Zack to replace me… But, no; he picked a newbie."

Kim took the very hand that she had placed on Adam's shoulder to slap him hard across the face. Some of the Natives turned to watch the scene, leaving their chores unattended to for the moment.

"Adam Park! I don't think you're even **acting** like the Black Ranger now!! If Zordon picked Tanya to take your place on the team, the **least** you could do is respect his decision, rather than stomp on it like he was Zedd or Rita picking someone to take your place!!!"

He let the words, and the pain, sink in. He sighed and leaned against the nearest totem pole, gazing at the etchings on the one beside it.

"You're right. I'm acting childish about the whole thing. If Zordon handpicked her, then I guess everything's all right with me… What about you? Don't you feel some sort of resentment towards Katherine?"

"Yeah, but I guess that you have to get used to it. I mean, when you first joined the team with Rocky and Aisha, for almost two weeks, I always saw Zack behind that Black Ranger helmet."

"And you saw Jason behind the Red Ranger helmet, and Trini behind the Yellow Ranger helmet," Adam finished.

Kim nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. At least we know how Rocky and Aisha are going to react."

"The same way you did and the same way I did."

Adam managed a chuckle. "More than anything else." He began to stare intently at the etchings on the totem pole next to the one he was leaning on. "Whoa…"

"What is it?" Kim asked, curiousified by Adam's sudden change in behavior.

"Look at this." Adam signaled her over, and she followed. On the totem pole, there were two pictures. The first depicted a frog and a dense jungle. The second showed a crane and a cyclone. Next to each symbol was a depressed space about the size of Power Coin. Adam made his Pheadocian Power Coin appear and put it in the spot next to the picture of the dense jungle.

"Kim," he said, turning to her. "Give me your Pheadocian Coin."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just let me see it. I think I know what these symbols mean."

Kim handed him her coin after making it materialize in her hand. Adam then put the coin in the space next to the symbol of the whirling cyclone. Suddenly, the ground around them began to shake.

"What is that?!" Taiga cried, clutching Quanotora's hand and walking from inside the hut.

Dolter ran to his friend's side. "I'm not sure! It might have something to do with the Guardians!"

"And that would be?" Quanotora asked, impatient with the young shaman.

"As I said before, I'm not sure!"

Quanotora rolled his bright blue eyes and ran a hand through his lengthening blonde hair.

"And Purowar said that the shaman is supposed to be intelligent," he muttered.

Dolter glared at the giver of the comment. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Dolter noticed two large entities rising from beneath the ground.

"In the name of Naya…" Dolter whispered.

Before the three Natives, and the rest of the village, stood two large android Zords. One had a green breastplate and head, with golden coin in the middle that depicted a cyclone on a barren prairie. The other had a black breastplate and head with a golden coin in the middle that showed a dense jungle.

"The Elemental Zords…" Adam thought aloud.

"But I thought Dulcea didn't have any Zords for us," Kim replied.

"Well, if we're stuff of legend, then maybe over time, the Natives had developed Zords for us on their own."

Kim nodded and turned back to the totem pole. There were still the two other spaces next to the two other symbols. "Adam, what about these two extra spaces?"

"If the Pheadocian coins went next to the pictures of the cyclone and the jungle, then the Ninjetti coins must go next to the pictures of the crane and the frog."

"Right."

~*~*~*~*~

Cornigee smiled evilly as he saw the four Zords standing in front of the Natives' village. He turned to his top general, which awaited a response from him.

"What shall we do, Great Leader?" the general asked.

"We shall attack. The large machines must have the Natives distracted, making our victory all the sweeter. Now, tell me, do you think that their 'Guardians' have arrived?"

"It would be presumed. According to the legend, only they can summon those large beasts. I believe they are called Zords."

"Zords?" Cornigee rubbed his chin. "Alright. There are only two of them. It should be easy enough."

The general nodded. "Yes, sir."

Kim and Adam put their Zords back into the earth and turned to each other.

"Man, Zords. If the Conquerors ever pose a real threat, we can crush 'em with no problem!" Adam exclaimed.

Kim shook her head. "That wouldn't be fair. We can't just destroy them. That's not the Ranger, or the Guardian, thing to do. Listen to your spirit animal, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Yeah. You're right."

Suddenly, shouting could be heard outside of the village. Adam and Kim exchanged a glance and prepared to morph.

"Which one?" Adam asked.

"For now, Ninjetti. If we need more fire power, up to Zeo."

Adam nodded. They both held their hands to the sky and focused on their animal spirits.

"Frog!" Adam cried.

"Crane!" Kim exclaimed.

Seconds later, they both were in their Ninjetti uniforms. Upon seeing the Guardians morph, Dolter turned to Taiga, knowing the circumstances.

"Taiga, assemble the warriors from both sides. I believe the Conquerors are attacking."

Taiga nodded to her old friend then ran to her fiancée's side. "Quanotora, call upon all of your armies. I shall gather the Independent Army. The Conquerors attacking."

"Finally, the action has begun."

Cornigee charged into the Natives' village. He chuckled quietly at the sight before him as his army quickly caught up with him. _They are unprepared. This shall be very simple. _Cornigee thought. _Only two Guardians; what sort of challenge could they possibly provide? Hmm… They are teenagers as well. That is very easy to see. The Natives expect teenagers to protect their village? It is to laugh._

"ATTACK!" Cornigee cried, surging towards the Guardians in attempt to rid of them first. "I shall take the Guardians! The rest of you: take the village!"

His army did as he instructed. The Guardians took defensive stances as he approached them. Cornigee raised his sword in preparation for the close-range fighting that would soon come.

* * *

(Author's Note: Alrightty!! That's Part 2 for ya!! I hope I didn't lose anyone's interest, but I hope that I gained it. I left you on a cliffhanger, and you'll still be in suspense when Part 3 is up!! Hehe. I'm evil. J Well, while you're waiting for Part 3, always remember: Long lives the Frog!! Peace!)


End file.
